Como hacer
by nodokita
Summary: Una tarea de la profesora Hinako complica a los dos protagonistas, con un tematica muy particular, Akane busca sacarle provecho.. y él tambien. ONE SHOT


Ahí está ella, jugando con su lápiz que se encontraba balanceando entre su pequeña nariz y sus sonrosados labios. La hoja aun seguía en blanco salvo por los renglones donde estaba puesto el título de su tarea, obviamente ideas de la Profesora Hinako. Una brisa suave entro por la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta y las cortinas se mecieron acunadas por el viento y la hoja tembló imperceptiblemente. Ella miró para afuera por el espacio que dejaba la rosada cortina, el cielo estaba estrellado, por momentos veía la cortina y por momentos veía el cielo, cansada de la intermitente vista dejo finalmente abierta la cortina, quizá con las estrellas se inspirara. Y de nuevo, el lápiz se encontraba en su peligroso lugar, balanceándose de lado a lado, su mano reposaba sobre su mejilla medio adormilada por el tiempo que había pasado en esa posición, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que su tarea seguía en blanco…

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la otra alma en problemas con la misma tarea solo que con distinto tema, la Profesora Hinako se encargó de separar los temas, uno para las mujeres, otro para los hombres. El lápiz ubicado en la parte posterior de su oreja, en su dedo ubicado peligrosamente un cuaderno, donde su tarea del día estaba en blanco salvo el bendito y complejo título. Giraba y giraba sin cesar como si de una pelota de básquet se tratara, el estar en su habitación con su padre dando vueltas y mirando insistentemente su cuaderno aun en blanco y con semejante titulo no lo había ayudado en lo mas mínimo para concentrarse y comenzar a escribir, por lo cual había terminado sobre el tejado. Era su lugar preferido, incluso, en ese zona la inspiración acudiría a el mas rápido, era lo más cerca que podía estar en ese momento de una mujer, quizá así lograría escribir algo, si, por eso había elegido ese preciso y exacto lugar.

De pronto el lápiz cayó de sus labios, la larga lista que tenía en mente empezaba a tomar cierta forma y no quería perderse detalles de lo que se le estaba ocurriendo. Escribió varias líneas con su pulcra y prolija letra enumerando las cosas que a su parecer debían ser incluidas bajo ese título. Una vez que descargó sus primeras ideas, alejó un poco su cuaderno y releyó el contenido que tanto le había costado sacar de su cabeza:

1. Chocolates

2. Peluches

3. Flores

Ella se quedó pensativa en cuanto a que su lista era un tanto materialista y volvió a tomar con su nariz el lápiz para balancearlo nuevamente, esa posición aparentemente la hacía reflexionar. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho escribió otra pequeña lista:

1. Un día Cualquiera

2. San Valentín

3. Aniversarios

4. El día en que nos conocimos

5. El día en el cual nos dimos el primer beso

El lápiz volvió a su posición habitual. Evaluó el orden que le había dado a las distintas cosas, sabía que el primer lugar era el que más sorpresa daría ya que no sería algo esperado, entonces el resultado obviamente sería mucho mejor. El resto de los momentos, según ella, no guardaba ninguna otra lógica especial. Volvieron a pasar varios, pocos o muchos minutos, realmente no lo sabía, y volvió a tomar ese objeto preciado y volvió a escribir nuevamente, era hora de unir ambas listas para conformar realmente lo que el titulo requería:

"Un día cualquiera, toma la iniciativa de ir a un lugar bonito, pásame a buscar por mi casa con un ramo de flores en la mano, no importa que no sean rosas rojas importadas, basta con la intención. Caminemos hasta donde quieras, aunque me hayas llevado ahí un millón y medio de veces, pero hacerlo distinto, si es una confitería, adelántate a lo que voy a pedir y pedí lo que sabes que seguro me gusta y sorpréndeme. Si es un centro comercial, cuando te diga "Ah! Que lindo" Llénate de ese impulso, entra y simplemente cómpralo, va a ser un recuerdo de ese día distinto, no es necesario que lo hagas cada vez que yo te diga que algo me gusta, tampoco tiene que ser algo caro, simplemente un pequeño detalle. Si no hubo nada así, tampoco dudes en tu poder de decisión, simplemente cuando veas algo que me puede llegar a gustar, así sea una hebilla para mi rebelde mechón. Cuando nos sentemos a descansar, abrázame y deja que mi cabeza repose sobre tu hombro, yo voy a cerrar instintivamente mis ojos y el silencio no será para nada incomodo, al contrario, ambos lo vamos a disfrutar... y entonces cuando menos me lo espere un osito de peluche va a estar acariciándome la nariz, mi sonrisa te va a alegrar el resto de la tarde y yo me voy a preguntar en donde lo tenias y en qué momento me abstraje tanto que no sentí que lo sacaras y ambos nos vamos a reír hasta besarnos"

Akane pensó nuevamente en la última palabra que había escrito, todo aquello se escuchaba tan lejano, que hasta no parecía ella misma, ¿Acaso a la que siempre llamaban marimacho era tan romántica? Ni ella misma lo creía… aunque recordaba haberle confesado alguna vez que si era una persona a la cual ella realmente quería se comportaría distinto, ¿Era acaso este el comportamiento? Puede ser que si, una sonrisa tonta se escapo de sus labios y se imaginó ese día… justo con la persona que tenía sobre su tejado.

Por la cabeza del joven pasaban miles de situaciones donde el título de su trabajo acudía a él en forma de pregunta y sin embargo en su cuaderno solo se podían ver algunas palabras tachadas y su siempre e inconfundible ¿caligrafía? De pronto se estrujó la cabeza con fuerza, intentando sacar alguna frase coherente, era algo que le resultaba sin dudas difícil, e incluso, la mayoría de las veces imposible. Sin tener una idea clara de cómo abordaría su dolor de cabeza, perdón, su tarea, escribió las cosas a un costado de su cuaderno, donde las otras palabras tachadas le harían compañía. Lo usaría de borrador y luego se dedicaría a intentar dejar algo prolijo. Al menos empezaría por algún lado.

"No preguntar demasiado"

Al escribir eso reflexionó, eso no era del todo así, pronto agregó:

"Uno debe preguntar"

Eran un poco contradictorias las frases… se volvió a estrujar la cabeza, esto iba a ser más complicado que lo que pensaba en un principio. De pronto recordó algo más…

"Dedicarles tiempo y prestarles atención"

"Prestar atención a los detalles"

De pronto su mirada abandonó las anotaciones que estaba haciendo para perderse en el cielo, comenzó a ver cada una de las estrellas como buscando una solución a este problema que ahora le aquejaba, vaya tarea le había tocado, la profesora Hinako parecía haberlo hecho a propósito… Aunque quizás sacaría algo bueno intentando anotar cada una de estas cosas… con un nuevo semblante en su apuesto rostro volvió su mirada al cuaderno:

"No decir cosas por las que me puedo arrepentir"

"No subestimar a una mujer"

"Respetar las actividades que realiza"

Con una mueca de felicidad miró nuevamente su obra, definitivamente estaba más cerca del resultado que buscaba… Si cada una de estas frases las tomara en cuenta con la persona que estaba simplemente a un techo de distancia, que distintas serian las cosas… Un suspiro salió amargamente de su boca y volvió a mirar el cielo, algún detallado observador le diría que esa noche estaba igual que el color de sus ojos, realmente esa tarea lo estaba haciendo reflexionar y caer en cuenta de más cosas de las que realmente quisiera aceptar. Que difícil iba a ser tener que reconocer, que a pesar de conocer estas cosas no podía evitar hacerlas o decirlas. ¿Por qué hacia estas cosas aun sabiendo que estaban mal? ¿Orgullo? ¿Simple descuido? Había reflexionado en algunas cosas, pero responder a eso sería demasiado.

Abajo el clima era completamente distinto, ya no estaba pensando en su tarea ni nada parecido, había caído en una ensoñación que solo se permitía a ella misma, el cielo le recordaba los ojos de esa persona, que, sin querer, se había instalado de a poco en su corazón… No quería admitirlo, ya le costaba admitírselo a ella misma, aunque después de un tiempo ya se daba estos lujos de soñar despierta y aceptar que no le resultaba para nada desagradable, su guardián. Incluso a veces se lo dejaba ver a él, su cara de desconcertado era algo realmente lindo y se aprovechaba de eso. Habían sido pocas veces, pero era agradable tener un pequeño momento así con él. Era algo solo suyo, de los dos, de ella y su siempre guardián. Si, aunque él no supiera, ella si lo sabía. Él se encontraba en su tejado, imaginó que haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero no siempre era así, incluso ocupaba ese lugar sin tener una razón aparente, y a ella le gustaba tenerlo cerca, era como un acuerdo tácito. Le gustaba su compañía y le gustaba que él tenga ese pequeño gesto tierno con ella, aunque se suponía que no lo sabía. Su cabeza giro rápidamente de lado a lado como intentando salir de su hermoso sueño, tenía que terminar esa tarea, cueste lo que cueste. Volvió a reflexionar que otra cosa podría ser romántica, su imaginación volvió a sus andadas y nuevamente el lápiz en su mano cobró vida:

"Si queres causar una buena impresión y sorprenderme, usa ropa distinta a la que siempre usas"

Una sonrisa boba fue toda la respuesta a esa frase… Su imaginación haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, imaginándolo con una camisa que no sea la roja china de siempre, sino con algún traje, definitivamente vestido así no se podría sacar a sus prometidas de encima. No sabía si reírse o enojarse ante ese pensamiento, sin embargo, fue una idea más para agregar a su redacción.

"Si estas saliendo conmigo, no te distraigas con nada más"

Ojalá él leyera esto, capaz así me entendería un poco… aunque sea un poco. Un manto de tristeza cubría ahora su aterciopelado rostro y para evitar que esto sucediera levanto la vista unos momentos, la luna estaba asomando por su ventana, se estaba haciendo tarde y aun tenía que terminar con la tarea. Algunos sonidos provenientes del techo le hizo notar que su prometido estaba teniendo tantos o más problemas que ella para la bendita tarea, se sonrió por lo bajo. Tenía que terminar.

Tan pronto se volvió a tomar la cabeza estrujándola se dio cuenta que había movido algunas tejas, se quedó quieto intentando no ser descubierto, sabía que ella estaba despierta, aun la luz de la ventana se encontraba encendida. Miro las frases que tenía escritas, para ser una tarea suya tenía bastante material, mas sabiendo que no había tenido ayuda alguna en hacerla, era todo un logro personal. Empezó a escribir lo que se suponía que debía hacer frente a una mujer.

"Sé que es difícil entenderte, sin embargo, lo intento día a día, a veces te pregunto donde estuviste y te molesta, en cambio, cuando no lo hago te enojas conmigo también, es complicado encontrarle el punto justo a ese tipo de cosas. Cuando intento hacer algo con vos no es porque te subestime, sino porque te respeto, y por que disfruto hacer las cosas a tu lado. Sé que no tengo las frases más felices para demostrarte eso a veces pero lo intento. También me arrepiento de lo que te digo, pero no siempre lo reconozco, incluso no suelo darme cuenta hasta que veo tu cara contraída de furia, y pocas veces entiendo la razón, entonces me gritas que soy un insensible, que no me doy cuenta de las cosas y si, tenes razón, muchas veces no lo hago y eso te enoja mas. Tengo que pensar más las cosas antes de decirlas y eso evitaría varios enojos tuyos."

No lo creía ni el mismo, había escrito todo eso de un solo tirón, ¿estaba dirigido a todas las mujeres o a su mujer particular? Su mujer, se escuchaba bien… demasiado bien. Esa tarea estaba haciendo estragos en el. Ya no sabía si mirar al cielo, mirar el cuaderno, estrujarse la cabeza o simplemente abandonarse a las palabras. Aire frustrado salió de su boca y cayó nuevamente sobre el tejado dejando a un lado ese fatídico cuaderno. Lo que había escrito aun rondaba su cabeza, todo era tan cierto y tan aplicable que le daba escalofríos. Una palabra seguía dando vuelta en su mente para poder continuar "Detalles". El sabía muchos detalles acerca de ella, que le gustaba tomar de postre, el perfume que usaba, su película favorita, la música que le gustaba escuchar, pero definitivamente los detalles cotidianos se le pasaban uno tras otro… Simplemente decidió obviar eso en su redacción, releyó nuevamente lo que había escrito y para lo que era una tarea de él estaba bastante completa. Cerró su cuaderno y se dispuso a mirar nuevamente ese cielo. La luna había cambiado bastante de posición, debía ser tarde y el aun despierto. Seguramente mañana le costaría un baldazo de agua fría y un par de gritos por parte de su siempre tierna prometida, se resignaría a que así seria… al fin y al cabo, después de semejante tarea y trabajo arduo era lo menos que se merecía, un poco de calma y paz en su lugar favorito de la casa.

El lápiz volvió a esa posición tan infantil que adquiría su rostro con aquel elemento entre su nariz y su boca… a pesar de que quería escribir algo más de su cabeza no salía absolutamente nada. Volvió a leer su redacción, estaba bastante completa, había abordado las cosas básicas, las había puesto con un ejemplo, realmente estaba completa. Al menos quería convencerse de que así fuera… Miró nuevamente la posición de la luna, un poco más abajo y ya no la vería por la pared que rodeaba el Dojo. Una idea cruzó por su mente, tomo una nueva hoja y comenzó a transcribir el contenido de su tarea, cuando terminó la dobló un par de veces y puso un nombre en uno de los lados. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a su rostro, se acercó a la ventana y chistó. Se escucharon varias tejas removiéndose…

-"Se que estás ahí, asómate un momento"

Una trenza ya conocida se asomo por la ventana y Akane le hizo espacio. Ahí estaba el, colgado de sus pies asomando por su ventana…

-"Toma, esto es para ti" – Y le guiñó el ojo al mismo tiempo le alcanzaba el papel doblado – "Listo, Gracias Ranma"

Él se incorporó aun con el papel en sus manos y una sensación de extraña alegría, era raro que ella se comportara así pero a veces, muy pocas veces lo hacía y a él le encantaba. Con una sonrisa desdobló el papel y leyó el contenido… de titulo decía "Manual de Cosas Románticas, ¿Qué debe hacer un hombre para complacer a una mujer?", era la tarea de la profesora Hinako… abajo había una frase muy particular…

"Cuando quieras, pero espero que quieras pronto"

Akane se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, un rato después, un papel un poco mas desprolijo se deslizó por su puerta, en la mañana ella se enteraría que se titulaba "¿Cómo hacer para que una mujer no se enoje?" con una frase al final…

"Mañana…"


End file.
